Flying Mint Bunny and Beyond
by deanielove
Summary: A murder happens in town, and england turns into sherlock holmes and tries to solve the mysterious death. Alas he needs help and calls in some friends. The doctor and detective Conan. fail. I wrote this as an essay for english last year. It's super random and i don't know what to do with it! Please realize this is complete crack and I don't know how this got accepted by my teacher.


**Hi there everyone! So sorry for the loss of uploads on my other fics, my hard drive got fried T.T i would write them on another computer but it would be awkward if someone found them... In the mean time, enjoy this story i wrote in english last year as a creative essay.**

* * *

To Flying Mint Bunny and Beyond~

Through the streets of that one country shaped like a boot, you can hear the sheer terror of one horror stricken country, the cries and pleas of agony, followed by silence…

Sitting quietly at his office in front of the tele with a cup of tea you can see a pleasant looking Englishman by the name of Arthur Kirkland. As he rests his mind from the giant stack of paperwork that has been thrown onto him by other countries of the world; written on said papers are missing person reports, robberies, and various petty crimes. While thinking of ways to relax, he hears a pair of feet running outside accompanied with massive heavy breathing, "SLAM"

"Arthur! Help it's terrible!" cries a saddened Romano by the name of Lovino Vargas.

"Romano! Calm down and tell me what happened!" said England trying to find out the reason for the sudden fright.

"it's-it's Italia!" cried Romano

"What about Italy! Is he o.k.?" the now worried Englishman called.

"H-h-he's been killed!" and as that was said Romano dropped to the floor and cried his eyes out.

"Oh my poor brother! Why? Why? Why would someone do this to little old Feli? He wouldn't hurt a fly!" carried on Romano

"Hey-hey Lovino, it's all right, I will get to the bottom of this devastating murder at once!" declared England. And with those words spoken England grabbed his very Sherlock Holmes-esque coat and headed out the door. The first place he headed was the crime scene, when he was there; he surveyed the scene and took many detailed notes and pictures. After that, he decided to ask around. England found a grieving german next to the crime scene trying to hide the endless amount of tears with a rather large tree.

"Ello, Ludwig! I'm so sorry about what happened, I know that he was your only friend." Said England

"Ah Arthur. J-ja thank you for your condolenses, I do miss him very much." Said Germany holding back tears.

"I'm sorry to ask you this so suddenly, but I'm trying to figure out who would do such a thing and if you wouldn't mind just answering a couple of questions."

"Ja, anything to get this person behind bars."

"Very well, so I was just wondering if you had any idea where Italy was last night?"

"Oh, well he was at my house last night, and he wanted to make some pasta, but we didn't have any. So he said he would go out and get some, I told him that I would go with him but he insister that I stay home, since it was very cold last night, and he didn't' want me to get sick." Explained the exasperated German.

" Hm, I see", said England, " and was anyone out to get him by chance, like someone wanted him dead or anything like that?"

"Um not that I know of, he did bring sunflowers to me, but he said that he got them at a flea market near Rome, so I just brushed it off."

"I see, well thanks for your help." And England was off to Russia's house with a vital piece of information. "DING-DONG" while waiting for Russia to answer his door, he observed the forgotten forests of the old European times. While stuck in his thoughts, someone answered the door, which he recognized as Russia's little sister, Belarus.

"Da? Vat is it that you vant?" said the annoyed Natalia.

"Ah. Ello there, by chance is Russia here?" asked the somewhat frightened England.

"Da, he is…"

"Well may I please talk to him?" England asked getting a bit annoyed himself.

"Da… Brother! You can stop hiding, England is here, don't worry I'm going to sestra's!" she said as Belarus walked out of the house dragging Russia's scarf out behind her. Figuring that he should walk in before he catches a cold, he stepped into the warm house and took a seat in the living room to wait for Russia.

"I-is she gone?" said a disembodied voice which he thought was Latvia.

"Um yes she is.."

"Good!" and with that Russia came sauntering through one of the many closed doors in his large house.

"Hello Russia, how are you this fine evening?" said the scared Arthur.

" I am vell and you?" replied the towering giant.

"I too am well, ah Russia, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions pertaining to uh, Italy's death."

"Very vell you may/"

"O.k., well I was just wondering where you were at, oh, say 10 pm last night?"

"Vell let's see at 10 pm last night I vas doing the usual, sitting in bed and reading a book, you can even ask my sister, she knows vat I'm up to…. As usual."

"O.k., um one last thing, do you mind if I look around your house?"

"Vell I suppose you could…."

"O.k. great!" and with that he got up from Russia's comfortable lounge chair and started to do some snooping. The first place he started was Russia's room, but all he saw was a nice clean room and a book on the nightstand next to his bed. After that he went to the kitchen, but just found a normal looking room with appliances, and Russia drinking some tea, while England was writing down some notes Russia interrupted his train of thought and asked "Vell are you done?"

"Almost, I would just like to look at your backyard." Said England looking up from his notepad. Waling to a door that Russia gestured to, England stepped out into a blistering cold atmosphere. As he stepped out and onto the snow he felt himself starting to fall.

"Ah mister England!" said a quiet Latvia.

"Are you alright? You really need to watch out for those ice patches."

"Thank you Latvia, I guess I should watch where I step out here." He said while rubbing his back.

"By the way what are you doing here mister England?"

" Well I'm just here doing some investigating to find the killer of poor little Italy"

"O-oh, yeah I h-heard about that, that's really sad what happened to him..," said the shaking Latvian.

"Yes it is an- oh Latvia why are you shaking so much?" said England a little more suspicious.

"Oh w-well you see i-I'm just s-so cold out here, but I don't' want to go inside where mister Russia is, I'm j-just so scared of him."

"Oh I see, well I couldn't' find anything here so I guess I'll be going then, cheerio!". When he got back to his office he sat in front of his big wooden desk and sighed

"Ugh how am I going to find this killer, he must be very careful and must cover his tracks up quickly." While resting his head on a stack of paper, his brain suddenly gave him an idea.

"Ah-ha I know what I can do! Why didn't I think of this earlier? I must be going mad!" he then rushed to his computer on the couch and made two messages, " and send!" with that he waited for the reply to reach him.

"Conan! Run!" cried one of his friends as they were being chased by a dog that they thought was the culprit of stealing his dogs' very favorite bone. He and his two friends turned the corner and ran into his house, blocking him and his friends from the ferocious dog.

" Well that was unexpected said Amy.

"You're telling me!" said George.

"Well at least were alive! Oh and look what I got!" said Conan pulling a bone from his back pocket.

"The bone! " said the two in unison.

"Now where's-" "BEEP" Conan's computer went off and all the attention was directed to it. As Conan walked over he saw that he has a new message.

"Hey it's a message from England!" commented Conan and hopped on his chair.

"It says that he has an assignment for us and we have to meet him ASAP!" and they were off to meet England. While the doctor was resting from an exhausting day of battling the silence, a floating blue cube gravitated toward him and the doctor exclaimed, "I've got mail" while saying this he received some quizzical looks from Amy and Rory.

"It's a message from England he wants us to meet him for a special task." And the doctor got up and started doing random button smashing, or at least that's what it looked like to his friends. After numerous buttons being pressed and a bunch of rambling to himself, the Tardis shot to England. While looking through his files of evidence stacked on his desk, searching for some kind of evidence to solve the murder, England rand across something very peculiar in some pictures. In the background of the pictures he saw a white blob in the shape of a person with a lit antenna, he thought that his eyes were just playing tricks on him again, or his imagination was making him see things, like his lovely friend flying mint bunny, but they weren't. He was then very relieved that he asked the doctor to tag along with him and Conan to solve this mystery; he figured that now that he found this clue something big might happen that is not in his field of expertise. "KNOCK KNOCK". England ran to the door hoping to be greeted by both of his friends, but he only saw the doctor.

"Well hello doctor, how are you? It's really been such a long time- oh where's Conan?" England asked a little confused.

" Hi yes it has been a long time hasn't it? Well I do believe that I own a Tardis, which can get me to and from in a minute, but Conan is a somewhat normal person who lives in Tokyo, he has connections, but that can only get him so far. Oh and may I come in?" said the doctor.

"Oh that's right I completely forgot about that, he's the only somewhat normal person I know, with me being a country and you a time traveling space person. Oh yes please come in how rude of me! Would you care for some tea?" asked England.

"Ah yes that would be nice, oh and what's the special assignment that you've called me for?"

"Oh well I would like to explain this also when Conan is here, speaking of missing people, where are Rory and Amy?"

"Oh those two, they went to go sightseeing for the fifth time here, odd that they've never visited the modern England, just the old and the future one!"

"Oh I see." Said England a little confused. While waiting for Conan to come England decided to ask the doctor about those random white blobs that show up in some pictorial evidence.

" Oh hey doctor! Have you ever seen these kinds of aliens on one of your adventures?" England asked gesturing to the pictures.

"Oh hey it knows what those are! Those are the no face creatures of planet 50041000-w! They're very nice creatures, unless you take away their markers, which keep them to have a happy face on all the time."

'Oh I see hose peculiar, but what are they doing all the way over here?" England asked.

"Hm I don't know if we see them around I'll be sure to ask." It took about a day and a half to get to England, but Conan finally made it. When Conan reached England's door, he opened it to find in his view, were numerous pictures strewn onto the floor, with England and the doctor sitting at the kitchen table drinking another cup tea. As he tried to make around, but failed miserably, he noticed that all the pictures had one similarity, in each photo there was a white blob in the shape of a human with a lit antenna on their head. At the sudden sound of a thump, the two people sitting at the table and chatting, suddenly jumped, and turned their heads to see what had scared the living daylights out of them.

" A Conan, what a pleasant surprise, I see that you made it here somewhat safely." Examined England.

"Ello Conan, long time no see. How are you chap?" said the doctor.

"Yeah sorry about that", Conan said rubbing his head "and doctor, yes it has been a long time." Said Conan who was quite embarrassed at the mess he made of the photos on the ground.

"O.k. well let's just get to the point since your finally here and there is no time to waste, so as you know form the tele and such, that poor Italy had been killed and we have no possible idea who it can be. A couple of days ago his brother Romano ran into my office and cried his eyes out telling me what happened, I promised him that I would help find the killer and I've tried, but I need your help because this person is very crafty and I cant'

find him on my own. So…. will you help me?" England said out of breath from his explanation.

"Well of course we will, we have nothing better to do anyways." They both said with big grins plastered on their faces. After that England and the doctor explained their entire investigation of photos and looked more through the giant pile of papers on his desk. After going through millions of pictures and finding hundreds more, they were getting restless.

"Ugh! This is taking forever!" yelled Conan.

"Well you are a kid, you have a low tolerance for patience, and besides, we've only been sitting here for an hour since you've gotten here." Said England, a little annoyed.

" Well he does have a point", said the doctor " consider how long we've been sitting here before Conan got here."

"Ugh, a bunch of wankers, fine what do you want to do instead?" said England, now fuming

"Food!" they both cheered. Now that England though about it he was a little hungry himself. As they were walking down the streets looking for a decent place to eat, Conan would say something that would make both the doctor and England's hearts stop.

"Ya know." Said Conan yawning a bit

"What's that Conan?" said England

"There's something else that all these photos have in common, other than the aliens."

"And what's that?" England said a little more annoyed.

"I always see a silhouette of Russia in the picture, or him standing off to the side a bit, it's really weird." Conan kept on walking and didn't notice that the two other people accompanying him had stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hey, why did you guys stops? Aren't you hungry?" said Conan a little confused.

"W-why didn't you tell us about this earlier!" said England now completelyl full of rage."

"W-well you said that you already looked around Russia, so I thought that he was off the suspect list!"

"Well this is some very important information, this means that he's back on the suspect list!" screamed England.

"Quickly everyone to the Tardis, let's go investigate this!" said the doctor

"But what about the foo-" and Conan was dragged into the Tardis with them. In a flash they disappeared and then reappeared behind a tree, down the road form Russia's house. As they stepped out the coldness of the winter came over them and then they quickly ran back into the Tardis.

"It's bloody freezing out there!" exclaimed the doctor as he rand over to the stairs and dug through a container for warm snow coats.

"O.k. let's try this again." The doctor said as he handed England and Conan a jacket. Once again they stepped out of the Tardis and into the snow, but jumped when they heard a scream. Thinking to hear one of Russia's screams, they heard a more girlier one, it sounded like it belonged to Belarus, as they came closer to the window of Russia's house they saw Russia down on one knee with something that resembled a ring in his hand.

They turned their attention to a jumping and crying Belarusian, who then took the ring from Russia, put it on her hand and hugged the breath out of Russia saying "Of course I'll marry you!" And then she ran out of the house not noticing the three people outside with their noses pressed to the window and mouths agape in shock. While still in the state of shock they hardly had time to notice that Russia was staring straight at them with a smile and gestured for them to come in. As they walked in Conan being the child he is asked, "Wow was that for real? Are you really going to marry her! I thought she was crazy and that you refused to marry her until the end of time!" as England and the doctor both scrambled to cover his mouth, Russia said, "it's alright comrades, oh little Conan, that was the old me, I've suddenly realized that I love Belarus."

"Did she do anything to you to say that?" said England a little more confident in speaking his mind.

"Well of course not!" said Russia still smiling

"Oh mister Russia what's with all the screaming I could hear it all the way from the barn-ah I mean upstairs.." said Latvia as he finally realized who was here.

"Oh hello Latvia, well you see-um why is your hair glowing?" observed England.

"Oh um..uh…we-well you see..um..well I guess my plan has been foiled!" said Latvia, as the people around him were confused. And Latvia turned into a giant blob monster.

"Oh. My. Goodness!" exclaimed the doctor. And then he started to run to the Tardis, as England and Conan finally got to the Tardis it stated to disappear.

"No no no you bloody git don't' leave us here!" yelled England.

"Uh oh England you better turn around" said Conan. When England finally turned around he saw a billion white blob aliens coming after them.

"Run!" yelled Conan. They ran into something hard, but invisible.

"Ow" he exclaimed. While England examined the situation at hand, America popped out of the now visible Tardis.

"Hahaha, never fear! The hero is finally here!" said America in his heroic voice.

"A-Alfred! What are you doing here!" yelled England

"Well this doctor here brought me here in his Tardis duh!" America said making faces at England.

"Uh guys no time to fight, I think we have bigger problems at hand." Said the doctor as America started to run towards the massive white blob.

"Alright", he exclaimed, " time to kick some butt!"

"Well I guess it's time to fight these things", said England "everyone ready?" with a nod of their heads they all rand towards their fate. It took about 30 minutes to get through all the smaller blobs but it took about an hour to get the last big one, who impersonated Latvia.

"Whoooo! that was cool!" exclaimed America

"By the order of the intergalactic code 1500 you are all under arrest!" said the doctor and some mysterious force made them disappear. After everyone had caught their breath, they all ran to the barn to look for the real Latvia.

"Guys over here!" exclaimed Latvia, they all rand to the tied up Latvian in the chair and set him free.

"Guys it's terrible, there's an impersonator out there that looks like me who killed Italy!" cried Latvia

"It's alright Latvia, they're gone." Said Conan

"Well I guess that solves the mystery of who killed Italy, but what about Russia being in those pictures? Said the doctor. When they turned around half expecting to see Russia there was no one, they looked back at Latvia, but he just shrugged his shoulders. As they were about to walk out of the barn, France popped out of nowhere with a basket full of hamburgers.

"Hey!" yelled America in rage " prepare to die!" and soon France was killed and America's hamburger babies were returned to him.

THE END.

The moral of this story is to never steal America's hamburger babies, or he will find you…

* * *

**I wrote the ending in spite for my friend, since she hates Russia Belarus, but loves Russia America. Hehehe (it was last year don't blame me, iv'e changed some..) i've written like 2 new stories but thanks to my ipod update it deleted them along with the 4th chapter of because i can, so i have to go off memory and try to figure out what happened in them T.T technology just doesn't like me... r&r and stuff like that hehe... awk.**


End file.
